Priceless Girl
by blend-jubbie
Summary: Being half heartless and Kairi is something out of the ordinary life of Arina, meet up with Akane and the others with the sercet past of hers
1. Ending Up Somewhere

Arina and Akane aren't the real "Kingdom Hearts" charaters, they were just made up alright, now back to the story.

**Chapter 1: Ending Up As The Unhappy Chapter…**

"Mother!" Arina called.

"Mother, are you here!" the little 14 year old girl yelled.

"Mother, I need you!" Arina called, but still no answer came from the house.

Arina grab her necklace and use it to open the door to her home. She notices a letter with the same heart sign on her necklace. She didn't open it in case if it was for her neither dear mother nor father. She went into her bedroom and brushed her chrisom red silky hair. Arina stare outside of the window, she saw that a firestorm spreading fast and was coming towards her house soon. She grab her maroon backpack and packed all her clothes, her drawing book, some books that she had so long, sleeping bag and her family's photo album. Arina dash down out of her room with her maroon backpack and gulp a bunch of air and already the fire was caught on the dad's papers. She took that letter she notice early, and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she ran out her house and notice everyone was attack by these little black things. Arina notice it had a heart shape that she had on her necklace that was given by a black cloak man.

She ran away from the village, nothing was following her and stop abit and took a little break. She cool down, laying on the dirty, dusty ground, hiding behind of a bush and sat there napping.

Flashback 

Cold, icy, raining night, Arina's parents were sleeping happily. Arina, the chrisom haired girl.Nobody knew the real her, people placed rumors about stealing people appearrances and that Arina did it.She tried to be friends with them, but sadly she was punished and knocked her out. Her mother and father were too mean to keep her happy, yet still all she wanted a friend. Her classmates tell her that she is very quiet, playful, childish brat. Her voice is young, childish sort and quiet. They said mean things about how she wore, baggy blue knee length shorts with pockets, wears a bandanna that a bright red. Anyhow it was a worst storm, the raindrops were cold, very icy and felt like a thousand daggers stabbing your body. The rain made giant puddles and was hard to get away from all the rain. The school bell rang, everyone ran out with his or her assignments, and then Arina's teacher was talking to the other teachers. Arina walked passed the teacher's lounge.

"You know that your students been mean to that poor little girl over there!"some teacher said.

"Oh, Arina! It's so funny!" Arina's teacher said, in the ugly voice. Arina overheard it in the teacher's lounge. Arina started to cry, running down the hallways and the last thing she heard was the teachers' laugher left the hallways echoing. She knew that the teachers insulted her and never going to be useful to her. The poor girl dashed through out of her school with only her maroon backpack along. That girl had bundle of fallen tears crying out of her eyes. She walked down the alleys, streets; her home was far than she can walk. Arina was carrying her maroon backpack and suddenly bump into a black-cloak man. Her old maroon backpack fallen out of her grip arms and into the puddles. The black-cloaked man bended down and carry up her backpack.

"That's mine, thank you! You're that same person I met long ago…" she said in not her happiness voice. He gave a stare at her.

"Here have this, you have something that you haven't notice. Your heart will be unlocked, your mind will turn aroundand this will help you when it is the time." The black-cloak man said.

"Thank you…" Arina said in a soft way. The man places his hand on her hand and left a necklace with a heart shape type. Arina gave a stare at the necklace and looked up to say thank you to man.

"That man…he is gone…where would he go and why give this to me…so many questions that…can't be answer…" she whispered to herself. She wore the necklace around her neck. The poor girl lead herself to her house, her parents were asleep still.The door was locked, she looked at the necklace and jammed it in.It worked!

"This necklace is also like a key…" Arina said, shutting the door behind.

"How? That man how he…" she said, still questioning herself. She walked up the stairs, drop her backpack and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes, and had a picture of a boy about her age in her mind.

"Who is he? Maybe I'm just making up things!" she said to herself. She fell asleep after that dreaming night.

The next day, there were 2 packages for Arina. She noticed it, walked over and unwrap the 2 packages. The first package were 2 books called "The Book of Heartless" and "The Worlds". The second package was another book that had like her memories in it, when she flipped the pages.

"These gifts are unique!" said Arina.

"Rin-rin! Get that pile of wood and my axe you stupid girl!" said Arina's father, he was fat, ugly, man with no respects. Making her doing everything he says and can't even say her name right.

"Alright then…" she said. Arina open the door to her father's workshop, but nothing was there. Like someone rob them.

"FATHER! Someone rob us!" she yelled.

"WHAT! How can that be, you aren't looking hard enough!" he said.

"Come to see it yourself!" she said.

"Honey! Get you fat butt and kiss me dear!" her mother said, she was also fat, and ugly parent with a nerve of kicking her out of the screen and do her dance at everyone.

Father didn't went to kiss Arina's mum, but instead he walked into the workshop, she was right someone rob them. His eyes were full of madness.

"You hid it didn't you, get in your room and clean up that front door mess! She ran to collect it and he slap Arina and locked her in her room. She was mad at him, why slap her!

**End Of Flashback**

"I hate them, hate my parents!" Arina screamed in her mind. She stood up and kept running, there he was the black-cloaked man. He was with those heartless she read in one of her books. Then something was sucking her into the ground, she tried to grab something, but she was already to late.

"We will meet again Arina…" said the black-cloaked man. She had teleport to a new area, a new world, and new place to explore now. She notice something, something wet. Arina couldn't breath, was dying out of air, but finally open her eyes and stare out. She was underwater; there was also a storm on the surface of the ocean. She swan up the open surface and taken a gulp of air. The girl struggle in the water, she didn't know how to swim and she was tired. Arina closed her eyes and let the waves moved her.

"Am I going through death or am I going to live through this terrible storm…?" She said to herself. She floated on the water like a boat will do, but sudden she opens her eyes and felt like she was being pull in. She noticed it was a whirlpool sucking her in, looked like the storm was also going to strike a thunder towards the water soon. She tried to get away from the whirlpool, but also liked she said, thunder would strike towards the water soon. Then it hit, the thunder was spreading in the water, she tried toswin away, but she wasn't moving as fast the whirlpool that was pulling her inside.

"Help! Ahhhh!" she screamed, for life. Her voice disappear, her body couldn't move, the thunder strike and hit Arina. Screaming in pain, feeling all these dangerous things effecting her body parts. Was she going to died already? She never had a job, a crush, things that she wanted to happen in her life and now her depressing life was over she thought. How the waves push her into the hole of the whirlpool, how she would be strike by thunder and ending her life in the bottom of the sea.

"I'm glad…to..be...dead...and...end..the..pain..."The last word Arina said.


	2. The Almost Look Alike Kairi

This Sora's Point Of View!

**Chapter 2: The Almost-Like Kairi Girl, Reaction "Who Are You, Miss?"**

(The Wild Brown-haired Boy POV)

"What the?" I said, notice a friend of mine above me.

"Ahhhh!" I spoke. I'm some14-year-old guy lounging and out of nowherethat red-haired 14-year-old girl named Kairi comes and ruins it.

"I might thought finding you here snoozing around!" she giggled.

"Haha…very funny Kairi!" I said.

"Sora snoozing without helping. I guess I'm doing the raft myself!" a blue-haired guy said, his named is Riku. 15-year-old, curious and childhood friend of mine.

"Hehe!" Kairi giggled more.

"Your more lazier than him!" Riku said, threw a log at me, I caught it but fell backwards with it.

"So you noticed, but one thing…let's race!" she said. Riku and me just sat on the burning yellow plain sand.

"All your mark, get set GO!" Kairi said. Riku and me looked at each other, we got up fast and started to race. Riku and me were tied in the race, Kairi was running also, but pretty behind. I saw something, floating on the water. I stopped running, stared. Riku and Kairi are ahead me now.

"Hey Sora, aren't you coming?" Riku asked, Kairi ran and lookedback at me.

"I got to do something, go a ahead of me alright!" I called. They ran farther and farther, further than I thought they run. I looked, the waves were pushing the thing over to nearby shore. I ran abit west and stopped. I gave a look at it, it looked almost like Kairi, but longer hair and the girl had different outfit than Kairi.

"Hello, you awake?" I asked, dragging the girl out of the water. The almost-like Kairi girl had lots of injuries.

"Need something quick!" I said, looked around, but nothing I could find. Then the almost-like Kairi open her eyes, they were dark red.

"Hey…there, I'm Arina. Am I in Heaven or Hell mister?" the girl whisper.

"Um..no you're in Destiny Islands, I mean my island! Where are your from, how you got those injuries, how-" I said, to many questions I think.

"Too many…questions at once, but I can answer them all I think. I'm from Haiku Village, I'm 13 year old and I was hit by thunder, been trap in a whirlpool too. That's where the injuries came from." Arina said quieter.

"I don't know if I believed, but wouldn't you be dead from the thunder striking you?" I said.

"Ow, it's hurts, yap I believed that I should been dead alright mister!" she said.

"You better go to a doctor, follow me!" I said in a cheerful tone.

"Than!" she said, but she tried to stand and it was failure. She was too weak and must been tired. She limped abit, closed her eyes and fainted backwards on the sand. I pulled her up and carry her on my back. A lot of jumping to get to my boat. I looked at her, she looked pretty when she is sleeping. I finally caught up to my boat and I place Arina on the wooden seat. I paddle until I taken a rest, we were near my hometown. I stare at Arina, so peaceful, quiet for her. I felt like leaning on something, I tried and overboard. The water splash Arina, the boat was unbalance and she fell too, but she wasn't awake yet. I swan and she cough a lot, I got on the my boat and carry her to the boat also.

"Wow, she still asleep!" I said. Finally reach to the port and drag her out of the boat. Carrying nor placing her on my back again and carry to my house.

About an hour or so to get near my house and when I did, opening the door. Then it hit, mothers…

"Sora, aren't you supposed to be at the island?" my mother asked.

"Mum, this girl I found her and she needs help!" I said.

"Kairi, she always getting injured!" my mother said.

"No she isn't Kairi, she may look like Kairi, but she isn't! Her name is Arina!" I said, looking at Arina, coughing out water.

"Oh...she is badly injurd! I will get a doctor and Sora please look after Kairi!" my mother panic abit. I stare at her again, why is she here? I question myself.

"Hello, Dr. Doc-Smith, it's very important! Thank you!" my mother said on the phone.

"When is he coming Mum and she is Arina not Kairi! Kairi and Riku are at the island mum!" I said. Mum seems to never listen to me. I was still carrying he body on my back.

"He coming soon, about 2 minutes or so, now I got to clean her up!" she said in a harsh voice.

"Alright, but shouldn't she get on a comfortable bed cause my back hurt Mum!"

"Of course dear, now put her in your bed and have yourself a shower! You reek!" she said. I changed and taken 15 minute shower, changed into my pajamas and went to see Arina.

"She has a cold, flu and needs to stay in bed for awhile." Dr.Doc-Smith said.

"O thank you, Sora she's not feeling any bad at least!" she said happily.

"Any cure?" I asked.

"Of course, for free if I can stay to eat, had a fight with my wife with dinner…" he said.

"Of course!" Mum said.

"Here, Sora have it, now she needs it for 2 days and she will be well!" Dr.Doc-Smith said.

"Thanks, Doc!" I said.

"I bandaged her up and she will be fine." Dr. Doc said in a funny voice, I laughed.

"You did the right thing to bring her here Sora, now Dr. Doc-Smith can you help me, my husband is coming home to bring back some herds and I don't know how to use herds for cooking!" Mum said.

"O yes!" Dr. Doc-Smith said, followed my Mum downstairs. I held on the medicine, I place it on my table and saw her backpack. I gently took it off from Arina and look inside it.

"Couple of books, pencils, drawing book and sleeping bag…" I said to myself, kept looking through the maroon backpack of her's. Arina's eyes open and shouted:

"That's mine!"

"I'm sorry Arina, didn't knew that you were awake!"

"Oh…, well give it back now you snoop!"

"Ok, okhere…"

"Thanks, hmm…my family album!"

"Huh?"

She opens the book and showed to me, but it had no people in the pictures.

"Why are there no pictures of people?" I questioned her.

"Maybe they died along with the villagers…too…and lost their images in the photos." She answered.

"Come down and eat!" I heard my mother calling down.

"Alright Mum, you want to eat too Arina?" I suggested.

"Oh…I haven't had a dinner with people so…" she mumbled.

"Come on, it will be fine and drink this to help you get better." I told her. Her hair length was well…longer than Kairi and still Kairi's face was over Arina's face some reason. I just stared at Arina as if she was Kairi. I got very curious about the photos with no people.

"Hey Sora, you there man? If your not going tozingme your house around, no?" she questioned. I start waking up and Arina's face took over, I started to focus on helping Arina around.

"Oh sorry, sort of space out abit!" I answered.

"Ah ha, I see, I see! But…aloof proof the words I was going to ask…hm." Arina said with unquestionable words.

"Come on, let's eat!" I suggested again.

"Alright! I'm hungry all alright…I was thinking eating my books, but now I think about maybe I will be staying at your home for awhile." Arina said. At that time, Arina was something more than a friend, same as Kairi too. They're the same gender, same hair, face, but doesn't have the same outfit or personality. They act different and Arina, well she has a sort of a weird way of coming here. Maybe there are worlds that existed, but I have proof right here with me, the girlArina.

I lead her down to the dining room, I did had one question I just got to ask.

"How old are you and you know." I asked on tonight's dinner.

"Well I'm Arina, 13 year old! You?" She answered.

"I'm Sora and" I said, but never had got to finish the sentence.

"Now Sora, she is sick and needs to rest her voice!" Mum said. Eating, dad called, just forget coming back…work more, dad said and hanged up. After eating a nice bowl of old chicken soup with some veggie added to flavored. Arina and me walked upstairs, taking up time to brush our teeth. Arina looked at me and started to tell me something.

"Sora, I just remembered something…I forgot to bring my toothbrush…" she told.

"Wah!" I said in a surprised tone.

"Yap…um…can I borrow one from you?" she said.

"You can't borrow mine, but why didn't you got one and put it in your maroon backpack?" I asked.

"Well maybe I was tryin' to run away from a firestorm and little heartlesses that I was avoiding!" she started with a argument.

"I'm sorry, but couldn't you just go get it in th-" I encounter back at her.

"NO! My village had a firestorm spreading towards my house, little black creatures were sucking out of the villagers, being hit thunder and tried to swim away even though I didn't knew how to swim from a whirlpool! I ran for my life and you should know, there are no second chances when they are used once. My life is hard to handle and you wouldn't understnad a thing!" she counter back and she was right, can't get something back after it was used once…

"I will brush my teeth with something." She sounded in a promised voice.

"Well you can use mine, it's better than nothing!" I said.

"Thanks!" she said. I brush mine teeth, spit, water, you know. We talked, talked about everything while having our teeth brushed together until my Mum yelled, "YIKES!" we both said and went into my bedroom.


	3. Roaming Everywhere

(The Red-Length Hair Girl POV) 

I, Arina was setting up my sleeping bag. Sora ran towards a table and turn to light up. He poured something into a spoon and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong?"

"That liquid you just feed me!"

"Oh, it's a potion to cure your status you have um...blind and poison!"

"Wah!"

"Gwhahaha!"

"Mmmm…yum this is blue herd potion right?"

"Um…ya, how you know...?"

"I had it to cure my sickness of cold and flu I had before!"

"Uh oh.."

"You are so dead!'

"Why…?"

"Well because feeding me like a baby!"

"Oh…then here comes another one choo choo train coming in your mouth!"

"Oh stop it!"

"Just one more you need before sleep!"

We both were chasing each other. I threw his pillow at him, it hit his face, but still holding the cure and I tripped over my sleeping. Oh great, Sora bended down and feed me once again. 0 out of 2…

"Darn you…"

"Come on, smile"

"Why?"

He didn't say anything, cause his mother barge in and made me sleep on Sora's bed and he had to pack up my sleeping bag into my backpack. Oh ho, he had to sleep on the floor with 1 pillow and 2 blankets. One on floor he lays on and the other on him. I never been so kind by anyone, but an old friend cannot remember. When his Mum left, Sora asked a question before sleeping.

"Do you have someone close to you, but you don't really see it?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a illusion or an image that's appear out of no where you mean?" I answered.

"Ya, but is it someone you liked or just you feel it coming?" he asked again.

"Maybe more like you miss that person or looks just the person you had in your past!" I amused myself.

"Oh, goodnight Arina…there's a lot to show you in town!" he said.

"That's great and sleep tight Sora!" I told.

I felt so sleepy and clanged on something warm. It held my hand tight, the dreams I had were more of the same guy, and it was Sora. He looked liked Sora, maybe Sora was right about liking a person. Do I like Sora? I don't act so flirty or look attractive to get his attention. Anyway he's just a friend. True? False? I don't get it. My dream was Sora, red-hair girl that's looks like me and blue-haired guy on a raft to runaway? I never had like near future telling, but then the picture had broken into glass and woken me up.

"Wake up Arina, WAKE UP!" Sora yelled in unspeakable pause after he said.

"Wah?" I suddenly awaken and seen that the gripping on the warmth of something was Sora's hand.

"Can…you…stop clinging on my palm of hand…" he whined.

"Oh, yap just zing it out and there you go!" I said I in my sorry words.

"Thanks, my hand was getting sore and what's the zing?" he questioned.

"Oh and what's for questioning me so much? I had a great night sleep and more asking all of these zing ka-boom!" I annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just you are from a world where I don't understand much about you." Sora said.

"More silly of your sorry-ness, get a new type of one." I said, crisp-crossed my arms.

"Alright, how about I feel bad about myself for doing?" he tried.

"Hm…not bad at all!" I smiled, pretty convincing."

We both smiled and talked more words than "Sorry". We chat for some moments, until the evil calls of his mother…"BREAKFAST", we both walked down the stairs.

"Alright Mum!"

"Well…? Let's eat!"

"Gosh, your so hungry today!"

"Well I need a big stomach to live through the day to lunch."

To the table…

"Well your right, showing you around the town."

"See!"

"Don't eat too much"

"And why not?"

And sitting down, eating bacon, eggs, cereal…

"Stomachaches!"

"…I think I just have one…"

"Umm…."

"I will go get…some…. fresh air…"

"I'm coming along too!"

Sora followed me outside of his house, I collapse on the ground and breath over. He sat to me and hand a meat dumpling. I ate it, felt abit better outside, then staying inside. I felt like hating myself for ending up here to a new world, but really I don't mind sitting with Sora. He seems to understand the pain I'm in or try to cheer me up, so does he? Nah, why would he. The stomachache was gone now. I kept myself close and mumble things about like hmm well my home gone, don't really know where am I and Sora just grab me. I held my bright red cloth that was flying away almost, he made me to run and he said the places like the flower shop all the food other ones.

We stop running and sat on the plank, the port area. He place his arm around me, saying all these things about a girl that looks like me, but my act was more childish, unknowing way. I wore different than her, he said and place his arm down. I looked up of the sky. It was cloudy, gray color, was it going to rain? As I predicted, the rain started to fall many drops of liquid. I used my red cloth to keep my head dry, I also drag Sora under it. The water always made me do something, but nothing really happen. We didn't want to go back yet, so we stay on the port's plank and chat with everything our lives. He understood, but didn't have the pain I was in. I got up, holding both ends of my large bright red cloth and help Sora up. Getting Sora , after that the rain got harder and a storm came by, the wind blew me backwards while holding the cloth I had and blow me into the icy water. Into the icy water, I couldn't swim yet, I cling on one of the plank's legs and Sora tried to grab my hand. Didn't work. I threw my cloth, but Sora caught it and my hair was blowing my face. Sora slip abit by bit of cloth and I grab on it, after that I cover my head with the bright red cloth of mine and I walked back to his house. He let me stay by him and I burrow myself to his chest. I felt cold and place his arms around me. For a moment I notice I had done, he also saw too. We stop the hug thing walked to Sora's house trying to pretend not to notice a thing we just did, we sat at the spot where I got the stomachache, and he laid his head on my shoulder. I lay mine on top of his head. We seem so tired that we didn't noticed that his mother was watching us tired and placing around head on top of each other.

"Hmm? A couple sitting next to the front door." His mother said.

"Aww, I was just tired running mum." Sora said.

"Ah-choo, I'm fine!" I said keeping myself from sneezing.

"Now had a nice warm bath and off to sleep!" his mother commanded.

" I will get a bath first ok Sora, then you, brush teeth and sleep." I mumbled while we both upstairs. Into Sora's bedroom, my maroon backpack I left here. I searched my pajamas, it was a lilac color T-shirt with abit of white that the pajama both matched. I grab the picked pajama and went to have a bath. I took my clothes, my bandages off and when I went into the bath. It burns my injuries, butI got to use to it. I looked on a shampoo, call "Heart Me No Go", sound like a song to me. I used it and smell like blue roses. They existed in deep woods called "Carved Forest". Well where I'm from. Wash myself and changed. After that hour bath, I used the same bandages to cover my wounds. I walked over to Sora's bed, sat there and stare at my memory book. The proof that happen in my life, but I kept away from everyone. I put it back in my backpack. I saw that Sora's mum was cleaning the clothes, I walked over and asked if I can help.

"You want to help?" She questioned me.

"Sure, nothing to do on this weather in the night!" I cheered.

"Oh, you say the funniest things and you know that Sora has other friends." She said.

"I see what you mean, but I don't mind not really meeting his friends. I've lived that life before, none of my village would talk to me!" I said in a cheer tone.

"Oh my, what about your parents, don't they do something?" Sora's mum said.

"Nah they won't, they hate me." I ended the talked.

"Oh if you want to help you can!" She said.

"Thank you Sora's mum!" I said in the happy voice.

Helping Sora's mum with laundry, not that bad, learning how too and she seem to feel sorry. I hadn't really notice, but Sora and I are saving our self's. I asked if I could eat some leftover dinner. She accept my offer, I ate soup and some moon dumplings. I clean the mess I made and washed the dishes, dry my hands taking the garbage, dry myself and walked upstairs to the washroom. Seeing Sora brushing his teeth. I waited and got my turn my teeth. Wash the toothbrush with cup, put away and walked to the bedroom of Sora's.

"Long day…" I said, I lay on Sora's bed, while he was laid on the floor he slept on.

"Yah, I'm tired and sleepy." Sora said.

"Are you going to show me to your friends soon?" I asked.

"Tomorrow ok I think, but…" He said, but he didn't continued the "but…"

"Seems fine, but answer the but…!" I said.

"Well you see…I changed my mind, you need rest and I haven't been taking care of you, so you need to stay behind to get cure soon…so I say you stay here…" he said.

"Alright then…, I can't argue about that." I mumbled to myself.

"Now we got to sleep, ok good night Arina… and your medicine too before sleep." Sora sleepily said.

I grab the potion, pour to the spoon and gobble up the liquid from the spoon. I slumber to sleep on the bed, dreaming about when I burrow myself to his chest, while held me to warmest arms. I was cold wasn't I, I needed some warm. How did I gotten the reaction? I sleep all of my memories. I heard a loud noise, it woken me up. I grab everything of mine, I noticed the storm woken me, but Sora was gone. I notice a boat moving towards the island. Was it Sora?

I finish packing, I changed into the wet washed clothes I was helping with Sora's mum. I ran, it's still rain, I stop right at the port. I saw a boat, one left and I taken to the open sea. It's was rough and I still hand on. I paddle, a tided wave came along and push forward. I see the boat, I kept paddling. Will I make it? My life depend if I can…


End file.
